The Medley Cafe
by SexyBitch77
Summary: Rich boy Malfoy is used to an easy life thanks to his dads wealthy company but he has no interest in running it. However, after his dad places a bet with him, he finds himself changing and he owes it all to a certain green eyed boy...
1. The Wager

A loud bang reverberated of the walls, jerking Mr. Malfoy senior out of his thoughts about the new expansion of the company. Putting down the pages of numbers upon numbers that he had been reading, he stood up and turned around to face the giant windows behind him stretching from ceiling to floor. The snapping of leather-bound footsteps became increasingly deafening as the expected guest walked steadily close to the office of one, Lucius Malfoy. He sighed and rubbed his temples out of habit, trying and failing to remain calm about what was going to happen as soon as that door…Thudding open, the doors bounced off the walls and in the gaping mouth of it all stood a young man, behind him a lady dressed in a beautiful dress of red satin. She had obviously followed the boy all the way here but apparently in no hurry to stop him or even reason with him. She, like his father, knew that once Draco had decided to do something there was little use in attempting to talk him out of it. Narcissa shifted her amused gaze from her beloved son to her regal husband, waiting in the shadows expectantly. Panting heavily, more out of anger than lack of breath, Draco Malfoy, the only heir to his fathers company, strode confidently into the room and deposited himself gracefully into one of the chairs in front of his father's desk, placing an opened letter on the desk as he did so.

"Good evening Draco," said Lucius finally turning around to face his family "and to you to my dear."

"Good evening Lucius" grinned Narcissa "I believe Draco has something he is um…eager to discuss with you, right darling?"

"Good evening father." greeted Draco, his low voice barely concealing his well-justified rage. Many a person had fallen prey to that sexy timbre in his tone, and yet more had been terrified by the darkness emanating from it. Lucius Malfoy was neither of those people. "Would you mind leaving us mother?"

"Oh dear, I hardly want to miss out on any of the fun." giggled his mother. Apparently she wasn't one of those people either.

"Very well," growled Draco, throwing his luscious golden hair out if his smoking grey eyes.

He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, and had broken many hearts. He was known as a player throughout his social circle, but in reality he wasn't. He had enjoyed a superfluous amount of company in his bed but never without them knowing that he was not looking for anything serious. It was up to them whether they came with him, but he had never been turned down before and so hence dubbed a player. He was arrogant and proud of it, there was little he couldn't do and he almost always got what he wanted so why shouldn't he be? His body was muscular but not to an extreme point and his six-pack had been admired by many a hand. He was tall too, and had broad shoulders that made it hard not to notice him in a room. He was presently dressed in a white collared shirt and tight black jeans, as he had just been about to go out when he had received the disturbing letter.

"You can be at no loss as to why I am here father. Why on earth would you set up an arranged marriage to Daphne Greengrass after you know how much I detest her and her greedy mongrels she calls parents? Why would you want to torture like this father?" cried Draco.

"Her family is very advantageous and it will be for the best if the both families united their companies instead of remaining enemies" replied Lucius simply. He sat back down in his chair and eyed Draco carefully.

"I refuse to marry her father, you must break this engagement at once" demanded Draco " I told you, I want naught to do with this company. I have made it clear that I do not mind if it goes to the VP. Kingsley is an excellent man and perfect for the job, you yourself said so!"

"And when I die" hissed Lucius, his temper rising "then what will become of you and your mother!"

"Oh please father," sighed Draco exasperatedly "could we not be so melodramatic. We have more that enough money already and mother also has her own business."

Lucius Malfoy scoffed at the fact that Mrs. Malfoy's small café could be called a business. He sighed grumpily; he knew that it would be difficult to convince his son to marry Ms. Greengrass but he knew that his son was adamant in not running the company. Lazy, ungrateful little bugged thought Mr. Malfoy well if he is so confident they'll be fine on their own then let's test that theory.

"All right Draco," smirked his father. Draco flinched, that smirk was never good news for him. "How about a wager, just a small bet and if you win, I will break your engagement with Ms. Daphne Greengrass and never ask you to associate yourself with my company ever again. How does that sound?"

"What will the bet be on?" asked Draco carefully. He always knew when his father was up to something and he was most definitely up to something now. For years, his father wanted him to take over the company and yet here he was offering him a way out. It was just too good to be true. He must have something up his sleeve thought Draco.

"On you" answered Lucius internally laughing at the suspicious look his son was giving him "and your mother too I suppose. You will work with your mother at her café and see if you can survive on your own. You can take your clothes and other small belongings but you cannot have your cars or jewelry nor can your live in the manor anymore. You think you can make it on your own, then prove it."

Draco considered to a minute. What his father was asking was not impossible nor that improbable, in fact it was completely rational. Something wasn't right. There had to be a catch somewhere. Draco looked up expectantly at his father. Lucius smiled knowingly across the table at him, his son may be a lot of things but he wasn't a fool.

"You my boy" explained Lucius "cannot work as a manager or person of superiority. You have to work and I mean work as in lower-class jobs. Oh and you can't stay with any of your rich friends. You and your mother must live in the apartment above the shop. You are not allowed to ask anyone for help including me. You will fund yourself, which means no taking money from your bank accounts if they are under the company name. You will have two years to keep the company afloat on its own but if, before the time is up, you have not managed to maintain profitability you will marry whom I choose and train as my apprentice until I deem you fit to take charge of the company. Oh yes Draco, if you lose, you WILL become the president whether you like it or not.

Draco gulped. Menial labor…oh that so wasn't his thing. He was good with numbers and paperwork and computers but he didn't like chores, it was stuff for maids and servants. Draco did not do servant work.

"As long as its okay with you Cissy?" inquired Mr. Malfoy as an afterthought.

"Of course not!" smiled Narcissa "It sounds like fun!"

What color was left in Draco's face drained from it.


	2. The Introduction

Harry Potter was just an ordinary high school boy. He was a 17 year old who went to Parker High and was in his second last year. He took the bus to school everyday and met his friends in class while they laughed and discussed something or the other. He liked English and the arts and he was very bad at math and science. He had a part-time job on the side to earn enough money to rent his own apartment. Oh and he happened to be drop-dead gorgeous. There wasn't a head that didn't turn as he walked past and he had been asked out by a lot of people at school both male and female since the age of 10. That's the reason Narcissa Malfoy hired him. Everyone at the Medley Café had been hand picked by Mrs. Malfoy who had very specific ideas of what a waiter or indeed waitress should be. The pay was really good and he enjoyed working there, it made him feel accepted in some way, like he had a family. For a boy who had been orphaned since the age of one, it was nice having people he could really trust to be there for him. Harry looks were both striking and soft at the same time. He had jet back hair, darker that the night but looked thick and fluffy and was artistically arranged to look messy like a he had just gotten out of bed. He had full, rosy lips that just screamed to be kissed, which often gave way to an astounding smile that not only lit up his face but also seemed to brighten the entire room. He was rather small for his age, not quite lean, and had very shapely legs. The most fascinating thing about him, though, was his emerald green eyes, which he had inherited from his mother. They were very large, almond shaped and expressive. Looks weren't the only reason he was hired though; he was also excellent with people. His sweet manner and gentle soul were his most valuable assets when dealing with customers.

After school on one Thursday afternoon, Harry arrived at work into a chattering locker room where the staff changed into their uniforms. He had just changed into his waiter outfit when Ron came bursting into the room.

"Harry!" Ron cried "Hey guys, is Harry here yet?"

"Right here Ron." said Harry calmly. Ron often tended to make a big deal out of nothing. It must be another fight with Hermione, he thought miserably looking at his muscular, red-haired best friend. He was much taller than Harry and had a rugged look about him. He was what you would call a man's man; there was nothing frilly or girly that could be associated with him. He was amazingly acrobatic and had great skills with a sword but his humor and charm is what attracted most people to him.

"Wait till you hear this!" whined Ron pulling Harry into a hug "I was just doing my usual morning push-ups when SHE came in and told me to take out the garbage but I said I would do it after I finished doing my pushups. Reasonable right?"

"I suppose." said Harry cautiously.

"But then she said, oh Harry it was so awful what she said," moaned Ron pathetically "she said that I care more about my biceps then about our relationship and sometimes she wished that she had picked Longbottom over me."

At this point Ron broke down into quiet sobs and Harry led him to the benches where he could sit down. After all, Ron was twice Harry's size and if he had leaned on him even a bit more Harry felt that he might've just collapsed entirely. Everyone else in the locker room decided to leave it up to Harry, getting involved in Ron and Hermione's problems wasn't something anyone would willingly do unless mentally unstable. However, for some reason, as soon as Harry had joined the Medley Café, Ron and Hermione had taken a great liking to him and Harry to them and they had formed what most of their co-workers called the "Golden Trio". Harry didn't mind in the slightest that Ron and Hermione fought almost daily, it was nice knowing that he had some people who relied on him so often. Besides, it was never anything that serious and it was just the way their relationship worked.

"Ron, I am sure Hermione was just in a bad mood." reasoned Harry "You know her, she sometimes gets over-worked or too stressed that she just vents it out all at once. She loves you so much man, come on just go talk to her. I am sure she will apologize if you do too."

A soft knocking on the door broke the silence and a slender woman walked in. She had lovely dark brown tangles that fell across her face, which was very pretty. She had golden-brown eyes and a very small nose. Her lips were small and right now pressed into a thin line. She was well endowed with her curves and her uniform accentuated her chest very nicely. She was about 25 years in age and at the moment looked very upset.

"Ron I…" started Hermione but she didn't get a chance to finish. She was swept up in the arms of her boyfriend who could sense her regret and didn't need to hear it.

"No babe," whispered Ron "I am the one who should be sorry. Harry's right, I should have known that you would never say anything like that unless you weren't in your right state of mind."

After a moment of just staring at one another, Hermione remembered that the garbage still hadn't been taken out.

"I'll do it," offered Harry quickly in fear of another scuffle between the two lovers "I was just thinking of going outside for a breath of fresh air anyway."

He left them there smiling at each other and warmth spread through his entire body. Yes, thought Harry, it sure was nice to have a family. If he hadn't been so caught up in his thoughts he might have been able to hear Narcissa Malfoy's voice announcing that she needed all staff to gather in the dining area as she had a very important announcement to make.

"There is only one topic I would like to discuss with you all today." Mrs. Malfoy's strict tone capturing everyone's attention "We are going to have another addition to our staff and in this case he is quite a special person. He had decided that he would like to see how things work in my café and so he is going to be working with us for around two years or so…" the loud murmurs filled the room quelled into hush by the look Narcissa gave them "…He is a worker I would have picked myself had I the opportunity and he, the desire, which he has lacked until now. Without further ado I would like to introduce you all" she swung her arm in the direction of the thought to be empty locker room "to my son, Draco Malfoy."

Applause broke out as a tall and sexy blonde boy of about 20 years old stepped out of the doorway and entered into their midst. Even with all the handsome and beautiful faces around him, Draco still stood out. He was taller than most of the guys, about Ron's height, though less muscular and more just very well toned. After the applause died down and Mrs. Malfoy had left, his co-workers surrounded him and two of them stepped out to greet him.

"Hey there," boomed a dark haired man, with pale blue eyes and a rather smart face "My name is Blaze. I am in charge of the male employees. Let me introduce you to our other workers. This is Ron" a nod from Ron "Seamus" an Irish looking fellow gave him a dazzling smile and a wink "Dean" a dark-skinned, humorous boy gave him a shake of the hand "and Harry who isn't here at the moment for some reason."

Blaze gave Ron a quizzical look. He mouthed "garbage" back to Blaze who nodded. The second person that stepped out started to speak.

"Hello darling" said a tall sweet looking girl giving him a kiss on both cheeks "it's lovely to have you with us. My name is Pansy Parkinson but you can just call me Pansy of course. Our other girls here are Hermione " a seductive brunette winked at him "Lavender" a good-looking girl, brunette as well, giggled at him as she waved "and our resident twins Parvati and Padma." two identically stunning Indian girls with luscious black hair and curvy bodies "We are all looking forward to having you here and if there is anything you need just ask me or Blaze and we'll be happy to help. I work mainly behind the counter but Blaze is our best waiter except for Harry of course so it'd be best to ask him for help then. Well everyone, back to work, we're opening soon."

Draco decided that, since he would be working here for a while, he might as well get along with these people. Besides they were a rather good-looking bunch.

"Thank you all so much," he said with his most fabulous smile that made a couple of the girls stare and nearly everyone else smile "I am really looking forward to working here."

And with that, they dispersed while Blaze helped Draco get his bearings on how to be a waiter. It didn't seem that difficult, just taking orders and delivering them, the usual way a restaurant worked thought Draco. He went to the backroom and picked up the vase for the front desk like blaze had asked. It was quite heavy but Draco, being proud of his fitness, could carry it with one arm and so he decided to. As he was walking back to the front door, he turned his head to the side so he could see beyond the vase but could only see one side and the other was completely blocked. Wham! Someone had just come running into him it would seem and he lost his grip on the vase completely. He dived to the ground and stretched out his arms to reach the vase before it hit the ground. He closed his eyes and felt something fall into his hands. It was soft and cushy, nothing like the vase. He squeezed it. It yelped. He opened his eyes to see what he had caught in his arms. At first Draco though he must have thudded his head on the ground because there was no way in hell he could have caught an angel. Then he looked closer. It was a boy, probably around 17 or 18, who was the most amazing creature Draco had ever laid eyes on. He didn't realize that Harry had managed to catch the vase but he honestly wouldn't have cared. He gawked dumbfounded at every flawless feature of Harry's face until a faint blush tinged his cheeks and Draco realized he had been staring the poor boy down.

"I am so sorry," said Draco getting up quickly and extending his hand. Harry took it and got up too. "Guess I am not quite used to this stuff yet."

"Who are you?" asked Harry politely and noticing his uniform he added, "are you a new waiter here?"

"Yes I am" replied Draco putting on a flirtatious grin "my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry's face hardened. Mrs. Malfoy's son? He had heard the stories about the spoilt rich boy just like everyone else but he hadn't put it all down as gossip like the rest of the staff had after meeting him. Harry knew what this stranger was capable of, what he had done. He had witnessed himself the extent to which the rich boy was cruel and heartless.

"Welcome," said Harry coldly "here's your vase, if you'll excuse me."

He walked quickly away into the backroom, leaving a bewildered Draco behind.


End file.
